Au File de Ma Vie
by Rose De Peyrefitte
Summary: Quand la Vengeance est la pire des Amies.


.Au file de ma Plume

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une Vie

Au cœur de la nuit, un soir d'été. Dans un grand et sinistre manoir, qui était

Il y a bien longtemps, chaleureux et plein de Vie.

La brume et l'obscurité l'entourant. Le silence avait quelque chose de terrifiant et d'inquiétant,

Comme si les ténèbres et la nuit, cachaient quelque chose de plus horrible que la Mort elle-même !

A cette heure-ci personne ne s'aventure seul dehors, car à l'extérieur rode une créature qu'on ne peut imaginer, elle nous apparaît dans nos cauchemars les plus horribles, sous la forme d'une ombre terrifiante et insaisissable. Elle se nourrit de nos songes les plus funestes, de nos peurs les plus cachées, de nos angoisses les plus refoulées.

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde est endormi, sauf quelques personnes refusant le fait d'être

Dans les bras de Morphée, ne pouvant pas fermer les yeux, ces personnes là sont

Les solitaires, les héros,

Ainsi que les songeurs, qui ne peuvent se ressoudrent à s'abandonner aux ténèbres grandissantes.

C'est donc dans la chambre d'un grand et sinistre manoir, qu'un solitaire redoute de s'endormir et à la Lumière d'une bougie, inscrit ses angoisses et ses peurs sombres sur un parchemin.

Une fois la petite flamme soufflée, seule la Lune, peut à présent décrire, les lignes et les contours du Solitaire

Son visage était fin et pâle comme la neige de Janvier, des yeux couleurs amandes mais légèrement déclinés

En noir Ebène, un regard profond et mystérieux presque hypnotisant. Un joli nez fin et en trompette, avec quelques tâches de rousseurs et grains de beauté éparpillés sur celui-ci.

Une fine bouche bien dessinée, pâle comme l'Ivoire précieuse des contrées lointaines, s'accordant parfaitement avec son teint doux de neige, ses cheveux étaient chocolat, et bouclés; de belles anglaises qui lui tombaient en cascades jusqu'au niveau des coudes.

Ses mains étaient délicates, pures et d'une blancheur extrême, innocentes et pourtant si coupables à la fois.

Son corps si pur était juste couvert d'une chemise blanche, deux fois trop grande pour lui.

Dans l'immense manoir, le seul bruit qu'on arrivait à percevoir était celui de la plume qui grattait sur le Parchemin.

Un sentiment de tristesse envahie la pièce au moment où le plume cessa de gratter sur le papier.

La jeune fille se leva, regarda l'heure sur son petit réveil, il affichait 0 h 36. Sur son lit, des exemplaires de "La Gazette du Sorcier", jonchant sous plusieurs piles de Livres, comme "L'histoire de la Magie Niveau 7 de Miranda Faucette", plusieurs manuels de métamorphoses et de sortilèges et d'autres sujets plus obscures, tels que "Les temps Obscurs de la Magie Sir Leroy de LoodWood" ou "Tout les secrets de la Magie Noire".

Il y avait aussi des vêtements, Chemisiers, chaussettes, jupes, jeans, T-shirts, uniformes scolaires, chandails, vestes, shorts, pant courts, pantalons, robes légères, robes de sorciers, etc.…

La jeune fille s'approcha de ce qui était son lit, et se mit à ranger les pantalons, à plier les T-shirts, à faire les paires de chaussettes, à faire ses Valises.

Elle mit dans une autre malle des affaires destinées à sa scolarité, des bouteilles d'encres, des rouleaux de parchemins, des plumes, des ingrédients de potions, les livres qui étaient toute à l'heure éparpillés et entassés, ainsi que pleins d'autres affaires nécessaires. En deux heures les bagages étaient faîts.

Elle enfila un jean droit et serré, un T-shirt ainsi qu'un sweater vert, des tongs noires, elle prit ses deux valises, et les descendis dans le hall de l'immense manoir, sans faire un seul bruit. Puis elle remonte pour s'emparer d'un sac-cabas noir et d'une cage avec un chat Orange paisiblement endormi à l'intérieur, et de la lettre qui avait été écrite un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, elle descendit une dernière fois l'escalier.

Elle plaça la lettre sur la petite table du hall. Quand elle ouvrit la porte 3 heures retentit, et c'est à cette heure précise, que sa Vie ici, cessa pour toujours d'Exister !


End file.
